


What If?

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Through the Years, alternate endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 alternate endings for Pacific Rim. Maleigh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

1.

Mako doesn't make it.

Raleigh sits helplessly on top of her pod, holding back his sobs as he gazes into her misty brown eyes, her black hair contrasting against the skin as white as paper, making the splashes of blue ten times brighter. Yancy's gone, a hole in his head. His parents are gone, too. And now she's gone, and it's unbearable. She was the one who pushed him to be who he is now. His hands are shaking as he strokes her hair, leans down, and presses his chapped lips against her smooth ones. She tastes of sweat and faintly of the coconut lip balm she constantly applies. He remembers her applying it before operation pitfall. 'What?' She'd looked at him defiantly. 'You're applying that when we're going to our possible death?' He'd asked. 'Yep. When you become a girl and understand, give me a call. Plus, it tastes nice. Coconut is my favourite fruit, despite the fact that it takes forever to get open.' Mako'd shrugged and tucked the little pot into the small pocket by her breast, just above the bulletproof metal. He took it out and placed it in his pocket, before letting the tears fall. He hopes she'll be happy, with her parents and her sister Yuriko and Stacker and all the others.

He gets married three years later, to a woman with brown eyes and long black hair. She's not Mako, but he loves her. He's happy. And his wife gives birth to twins, a boy with blonde hair and a girl with black hair. They call them Mako and Yancy.

2\. They both don't make it.

And so Herc is the only jaeger pilot alive. The three pilots of Gipsy Danger are in heaven, with the woman in the arms of the younger man, holding hands with her sister who's five minutes younger than her, and a 42 year old woman and a 43 year old man. And there's a cocky, arrogant, jerk who doesn't have daddy issues anymore, with a bulldog named Max and a woman called Angela. In the end, they're all happy. 

3\. Mako gets amnesia. (Super short version) 

She sits up in a hospital bed, and looks at Raleigh, bewildered. 'Mr. Becket? What are you doing here? Aren't you working at the wall of life?' She raises an eyebrow, and Raleigh tells her everything. 

The worst is Stacker's death.

Mako inhales sharply and shakes her head. 'You're lying. Where is Sensei?' She asks. Then Tendo walks in. Mako asks him, and Tendo looks guilty and nods, wrapping an arm around her as she sobs into his shoulder. Somehow, 5 months later, after many cold silences and pleading, Raleigh gets Mako to drift with him, and she remembers. She faints after drifting, wakes up to Raleigh's face and hugs him, her voice breaking around the apology.

 

4\. Raleigh dies.

Mako's hands are shaking and she's sobbing uncontrollably because Raleigh's eyes are closed and he looks so peaceful and he could be sleeping, she wishes he was just sleeping and he would wake up and hug her and kiss her and love her but he can't, her head is lying on his chest and she can't hear the comforting sound of his heartbeat like she could when he held her close after the battle of Hong Kong when they were both giddy and grinning from ear to ear, chilling out in her room playing Go-Fish. She looks at the sky and blinks back tears, wondering if Raleigh's happy now, with Yancy and his parents. She's now alone. Her friends, Hu, Cheung, Jin, Sasha, Alexsis, Herc, Chuck. Stacker. And her parents, their screams for her to "run, hide, don't come out until people find you, stay hidden, Mako-chan, be strong, we love you, now go!" She can remember her parents last words, etched in her mind forever. And Sensei, too, the man who raised her and taught her everything she knows, fighting to mechanics and everything else. Really, the only good friend she has left is Tendo, who will probably go back to Alison and his son and family. 

She's alone, just like Onibaba. 

Except this time she wants to let go, to sink beneath the waves and close her eyes and then open them to find Raleigh and Sensei and her parents and everyone else. To be with the people she loves. 

Turns out, Hu lives, after a 5 month coma. They get married and have triplets, named Jin Wei, Cheung Wei and Yuriko Wei. 

Jin's middle name is Raleigh, and Cheung's is Stacker. Yuriko's is Tamsin. 

+1

Raleigh and Mako clutch at each other, laughing as they end up in the water. Raleigh helps Mako up onto the upturned pod before hauling himself up. They sit and wait for the choppers, gripping each other's hands. Raleigh accidentally elbows Mako's side when he turns to face the choppers. He pales when she cries out in pain, and spins around. He removes her hands and gasps at the blood. 'It's nothing, just a cut. Honestly, Raleigh, relax.' She soothes, dipping her hand, soaked in blood, in the water. 'That is not a cut, that's a wound. And it cut through the armour, Mako. It's deep, you need bandages. Oh god, you look pale.' Raleigh scrambles for the first aid kit. 'Really, Raleigh, calm down. I'm fine.' Mako rolls her eyes as Raleigh wraps her side with a bandage. 'I will not just calm down when my co-pilot is hurt!' He says. 'We just saved the world. Don't ruin the moment.' Mako smirks at him. He smiles back and dumps the first aid kit, before pulling Mako swiftly into his arms and kissing her. Almost immediately, her arms wound themselves around Raleigh's neck and deepened the kiss. Raleigh's arms were holding her tightly, as if protecting her, as he pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. 'I love you.' He whispers. 'I know.' She replies instantly, smiling. The choppers soar overhead, before one hovers down and a ladder drops. Mako climbs up, and loses her footing. Raleigh's hand rests on her lower back, supporting her. She glances down and he grins. 'You put your hand ANY lower, Mr. Becket, and I'll kick your face.' Rolling her eyes, she climbs up and sits down. Raleigh sits beside her. The other staff go into the control room, while Mako and Raleigh undress to their undergarments (underwear and vest tops), and dress into track suit bottoms and dry, clean, warm vest tops, with combat boots). 

After a year, Yuriko Tamsin Stacker Becket-Mori and Yancy Stacker Luna Becket-Mori is born. 4 weeks later their parents exchange vows. 

Raleigh's hand does eventually go lower than Mako's back. She hits him the first few times, though. 

FIN

Comments? 

And a vote for my next Pacific Rim 1 shot?

A) Mako and Raleigh's teenage children

B) Aftermath of Operation Pitfall

C) Charlie Hunnam and Rinko Kikuchi at an after party from the premiere of Pacific Rim?


End file.
